my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by Disney and The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1942 *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1942-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': February 28, 1942 *'First heard': Pluto Junior (a Pluto short) *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect Description Low-pitched Squeak & Pop (l.e. Head Out Of Bottle). Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Similar Variations * Hollywoodedge, Medium Stretch Pop CRT049304 * Hollywoodedge, Long Stretch Pop CRT049307 * Hollywoodedge, Stretch Rip Shrink CRT049703 Used In TV Shows * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (TV Series) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Heard once in "Respect.") * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Crime Sheen Investigation.") * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Animal Farmers".) * Barney & Friends * Bear in the Big Blue House * Breadwinners * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Between the Lions (Heard in Cliff Hanger segments whenever Cliff Hanger pulls out his "Survival Manual") * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard once in "Light and Color".) * Bobby's World (Heard once in "The Hero", "Psycho Bobby", "Who Ya Gonna Call?" and "Starring Bobby.") * Bonkers (Heard once in : **"Gone Bonkers" **"Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers" **"Out of Sight, Out of Toon", **"The Cheap Sheep Sweep" **"The Day the Toon Stood Still" **"Once in a Blue Toon" **"New Partners on the Block" **"Get Wacky" **"Seems Like Old Toons" **"Frame That Toon" **"A Wooly Bully" **"Stay Tooned") * The Book of Pooh * The Brothers Grunt * Brum (Heard once in "Brum and the Gorilla Caper".) * Camp Lazlo * Capertown Cops (Heard once in "Speed Ball Senior", "Capertown Ltd", "Haute Dog", "Location Cops", "Crime Helmet" and "Grand Theft Otto.") * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (Heard once in "Go Snails Go!".) * CatDog (Heard once in "CatDog in Winslow Land.") * Chowder (Heard once in "The Wrong Customer" and "The Big Hat Biddies".) * Clarence (Heard once in "Money Broom Wizard".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "Courage Meets Bigfoot".) * Cow and Chicken * ChuckleVision (Heard once in "Pandamonium".) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard once in "Tough Enough?".) * Disney's House of Mouse * Dragon Tales * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "It's Way Ed".) * The Ellen Show (Heard in "This + That" segments) * Elmo's World (Heard occasionally.) * Extreme Dinosaurs * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Fraggle Rock * Full House (Heard once in "The House Meets the Mouse".) * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "Bungee Buddy", "Kiddie Korner" and "Canned Laughter.") * Greeny Phatom (Heard once in "Little Guy Gets Bullied.") * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids * Grojband * Grim & Evil (Heard once in "My Peeps".) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Heard once in "My Peeps".) * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Animal Pets".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Tis the Season to Be Snowy".) * I Am Weasel (Heard once in "Deep Sea Tour", "I.R. Plant Life", "Power of Odor", and "Dessert Island".) * Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Schnook of the North", "Back from the Future", "Get Shovelized!", "The Time of My Life" and "Gray Matters".) * Kipper (Heard once in "The Seaside".) * Lazytown * The Loud House * The Magic School Bus * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Ruby's Easter Bonnet" and "Ruby's Homerun".) *Marsupilami * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mouse Works * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Morph (Heard once in "Bed Time.") * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "She's Koala That".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Oddhouse Phantom * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "Jamal the Funny Frog: Camping".) * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Ghosts" and "Princess.") * PAW Patrol * PB&J Otter * Peep and the Big Wide World * Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "Remains of a Platypus.") * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) * PJ Masks * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Man Up.") * Puppy Dog Pals * Random! Cartoons (Heard once in "Hornswiggle", "MooBeard the Cow Pirate" and "Dr. Froyd's Funny Farm.") * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Fly Burgers.") * Rugrats * Rolie Polie Olie * Sabrina: The Animated Series (Heard once in "Shrink to Fit", "Witchy Grrrls" and "This is Your Nine Lives.") * Sesame Street (Heard once in "Baby Bear Visits the Furry Arms Hotel", "My Animal Books", "Budgie #10", "The Penguin Party", "The Grand High Triangle Lover's Success Story", and "Elmo Sings About Circles.") * Sidekick (Heard once in "A Monster Headache" and "Super Frenemies.") * Slim Pig * Shaun the Sheep * Sitting Ducks * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard occasionally in Seasons 1-5, and also in "Stuck in the Wringer", "The Whole Tooth", and "High Sea Diving".) * Steven Spielberg Presents Toonsylvania (Heard once in "My Fair Monster.") * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Money Grandma", "Gorilla" and "Dreams.") * Timon & Pumbaa * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry Tales * Uncle Grandpa * Unikitty (Heard once in "Unikitty News") * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Wander Over Yonder (Heard once in "The Prisoner" and "The Fugitives.") * What About Mimi? * WordWorld (Heard once in "There's an Ant in Every Giant" and "Dog Wants to Play Ball".) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * WWE Slam City Movies * Aladdin (1992) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) (Pop only) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Aristocats (1970) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island (1994) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cinderella (1950) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Hexley The Platypus (1993) * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * The Jungle King (1994) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King (2019) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * The Lorax (2012) (Heard as the first victim of a theed pulls it off of her head.) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Monkeybone (2001) (Heard when Monkeybone makes his first appearance in the cartoon.) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) (Mixed with Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP and Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 01.) * Peter Pan (1953) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * Robin Hood (1973) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Song of the South (1946) * Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) * The Wild (2006) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (The squeak is only used in a high pitch.) * Disney Cartoons * Goodnight, Mr. Foot (2012) * Joey Runs Away (1988) (Short) * Lego Scooby-Doo Shorts (2015) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * Trail Mix-Up (1993) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! (1974) Video Games PC: * Disney's Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame * JumpStart Animal Adventures * Let's Explore the Airport With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears Get In A Fight * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears In The Dark * Living Books: Little Monster at School * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block * Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare Nintendo 64: * Conker's Bad Fur Day (Video Game) Commercials Finland: * Keiju Butter (1996) Ireland * Galtee Ham - Real Ham, Not Sham (1998) TV Presentations * BBC One - 24th March 2017 (linking into Comic Relief Pt.2) * Sveriges Television dittsvt rebranding promo for SVT1 (2008) (Low Pitched) Bumpers * CBBC IDs - Scarf (2002-2005) Promos * Good Eats (1999) (Promos) (Heard in the Good Eats DVD Collection in 2001) Trailers USA: * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) (Trailers) (Heard in the 2007 DVD release trailer.) * Warner Home Video - Dr. Seuss Animated Classics on Video & DVD (2003-2004) UK: * Disney Videos - The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * VCI - Bimble's Bucket on Video & DVD (2003, advert only) TV Spots * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) (TV Spots) * Madagascar (2005) (TV Spots) * Toy Story (1995) (TV Spots) TV Specials * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle * Jingle Bell Rock (1995) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Easter Webkinz (2017) * SimpleFlips * Webkinz Policy Trailers * Loews Theatres: Don't Forget To Watch The Movie (1996) Videos * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1992 video) * Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) * Elmo's World - Babies, Dogs & More! (2000) (Videos) * Elmo's World - Birthdays, Games & More (2001) (Videos) * Elmo's World: Wild Wild West (2001) (Videos) * Elmo's World: Springtime Fun (2002) * Elmo's World: Families, Mail, & Bath Time (2004) * Elmo's World: Elmo Has Two! Hands, Ears and Feet (2004) * Elmo's World: Happy Holidays (2002) (Videos) * Elmo's World: Wake Up With Elmo (2002) Other Media * Disney Discovery Series * Brain Pop Jr. (Heard once in "Plot".) Music Videos * Naam Brigade (feat Juvenile) - What You Doin' wit Dat (2002) Music Anime * Magical DoReMi (Heard in the transformation sequences.) * Touhou: The Memories of Phantasm (Pop only) Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links